tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Jamie Mosley-Noi
's bed]] Jamie Mosley-Noi (born Jamie Mosley in 1982) is a main character in Spydoll Inc and a supporting character in Tucker's Wand. Jamie is the twin sister of Rebecca Mosley and the current owner of Persephone's Books, though she runs the store as a silent owner. Jamie is married to Chloe Noi, with whom she runs Spydoll Inc, and she's also a member of the Chrono Alliance. Biography Early Life Jamie was born in San Diego, California to a ship-welding father and an accountant mother, also the twin of Rebecca Mosley. From an early age Jamie and Rebecca did not get along, to the point where the two sisters had to be kept in separate rooms. The girls' parents worried about the odd behavior but never sought help for it, ruling it as just a phase. The two sisters however continued to despise one another throughout their childhood, forcing their family adapt to their rivalry. Jamie was cast as the 'good' twin at an early age simply because of her good nature, showing a great deal of kindness. Rebecca was the opposite, more selfish and calculating, if not exactly unfeeling. During Jamie's Freshman year of high school she finally got a break from Rebecca; her parents finally got tired of Rebecca's rudeness and disrespect, so they decided to ship her off to an all-girl boarding school. Life without Rebecca was good for Jamie, now able to get all the attention from her parents with no one to try and seize it. In school Jamie easily became popular and had hordes of friends, her best friend becoming Lorri Madrigal. While not one of the school's top students she was still above average and occasionally experimented in extracurricular activities, though nothing in particular stuck. It was during her senior prom Jamie figured out she was into the opposite sex, as she and her boyfriend of four years finally made love. Jamie did not feel the feeling that everyone had talked about, causing her to feel confused and end the relationship. Jamie later confided to her friend Lorri about her feelings and the two experimented to see if she was into the same sex, Lorri being bisexual herself. Jamie was shocked that she was in fact into the same sex and swore Lorri to secrecy. Though the two didn't talk about actually dating they did become a secret couple briefly that summer. The relationship ended when Lorri headed out to Florida for school, but Jamie considered Lorri her first real love. Choosing to save her parents money Jamie decided to attend college locally, ending up accepted into San Diego University and majoring in Business Management. In college Jamie ended up excelling, reaching her full potential, though this was due to her social circle going from vast to essentially just Trina Goldworth, the rest of her friends having moved away. The two were the same major and ended up helping one another throughout college. After college when Trina moved back to her native Houston the two kept in touch as well. Beyond Trina Jamie's only other dominant relationships were a series of secret girlfriends, Jamie dedicated to remaining in the closet as a lesbian at the time. While at first it seemed like a coincidence, Jamie in the end found herself only in relationships with Asian women through all seven years of college, it becoming clear it was her preference. Jamie graduated San Diego University with a Master's Degree and was offered ten jobs right off the bat, only half of them local. Picking to live locally Jamie decided to work as an administration manager for the very same ship-building company that her father worked for. The job ended up being a dream for Jamie, letting her draw in six figures and purchase a house in the Mission Bay area of the city. Despite financial success however Jamie was still in the closet, even having a steady boyfriend that she lied to about her sexuality, causing Jamie to start to suffer from depression after only two years. Luckily at this time Rebecca had screwed up her gig working at their grandmother's book store in Los Angeles. Jamie jumped at the opportunity to finally move away from San Diego, even if the pay was nearly two times lower. Giving her Mission Bay house to her parents, Jamie quickly moved to LA to take over Persephone's Books, liking the idea of effectively co-owning a business with her grandmother and away from San Diego. Awakenings with Maggie It didn't take long for Jamie's sexual desires to get the better of her. One night while closing up the store an odd and unexplained event happened where everyone ended up in their underwear. Jamie saw her female employees all in their underwear and this aroused her greatly. Even more so was seeing her new crush since moving to LA, Maggie Yen, nearly naked as well. The vision of Maggie drove Jamie crazy as she'd had a thing for cute Chinese girl ever since she took over the store. Later that night, gathering up the courage, Jamie confessed her feelings to Maggie and the two became a couple, Jamie finally out of the closet. Though Jamie's relationship with Maggie started up well enough it soon started moving down hill quickly. Maggie proved too immature and did not want a serious relationship, or at the very least she did not want to put the effort in for one. Additionally Jamie felt Maggie spent too much time with her friend Tucker Holmes, making Jamie a bit jealous, though luckily this didn't affect the workplace much. In the end the relation proved to be a failure as Maggie could not commit to Jamie's needs. As painful as it was, Jamie ended the relationship on Thanksgiving of that year. Despite how the relationship ended Jamie appreciated Maggie for helping her come out of the closet, improving Jamie's overall state of being and making her in general far more confident. Love and Marriage Chloe Noi appeared in Jamie's life unexpectedly and seemingly by magic. The two hit it off right away, effectively love at first sight. In Chloe Jamie found someone more on a level she preferred, not exactly the zenith of maturity but grounded and willing to commit to their newfound love. The pair soon realized they were soulmates and took a big step, marrying barely a month after they first met. As present of their undying love Chloe also brought Jamie Rebecca, who was now controlled by a Type-7 Chip and a mindless slave, something Jamie ended up enjoying more than she'd expected. Soon after an incident then occurred where Jamie was kidnapped by Jane Crazyeagle, though Chloe was able to get her back. The couple decided to move to Texas soon after. Jamie became a silent owner to the bookstore, leaving her good friend Gloria Wong in charge. It was in Houston that Jamie started to get used to her sister being chipped, also helping the newly-created Spydoll Inc get its first clients. While saying behind as Chloe investigated The Brothel Jamie took an active role in hunting Rene Pierre, even teaming with Chloe's cousin Kyla Abonde. Jamie also met up with her old friend Trina, later donating retired Spydolls to her and The Red Rogue as mannequins. When the mannequins were stolen by The Reapers Trina learned the truth and Jamie worked with her to rescue them as well as capture the gang. Jamie ended up sending Emma Vargas to Maggie Yen as a gift and prompted Chloe to attend Tucker Holmes's birthday, where she finally learned about the Wand of Kronos. Eyes Wide Open When Sandy Vanholt used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale Jamie was frozen at The Red Rogue, though Chloe quickly unfroze her as her ring was able to do so. Jamie, along with Chloe and Kyla, flew to Malibu so they could meet with Utopia Holdings, Erika Stone Tucker and Susie Kim. Founding the Chrono Alliance, Jamie helped lead an attack against Sandy but ended up frozen by the Camera. Fortunately Sandy was defeated soon after and Jamie was restored, later returning to Houston with her wife, in-law and two new Spydolls in the forms of Alexis Sutherland and Leslie Schulz. Two days after returning from Malibu Jamie, along with Chloe, were frozen by the new Spydolls, as commanded by Kyla. To get revenge on the pair for the many times they'd frozen her without her consent Kyla had arranged to send them to The Red Rogue for a day, where they'd be put on display as mannequins. King Cobra promptly stole the mannequins by hypnotizing Trina and Jeri Heike on behalf of Lanie Drago, which meant Jamie and Chloe were taken as well. Kyla managed to rescue the pair, but they were understandably upset after the fact, only to end up frozen yet again while Kyla tried to think of a way to make it up to them. Personal Information * Current Age: 27 * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 112 lbs * Hair Color: Redhead * Eye Color: Hazel * Bra Size: 32C * Hypnosis Rating: 5 * Current Place of Residence: Houston, US * Sexual Preference: Women * Special Notes: ** Twin Sister Rebecca Mosley ** Asian Fetish Residence See: Spydoll Inc Relationships Family * Chloe Noi, Wife * Rebecca Mosley, Twin Sister * Duke Noi, Father-In-Law * Annika Ostergard, Mother-In-Law * Kyla Abonde, Cousin-In-Law Romances * Maggie Yen, Ex-Girlfriend * Lorri Madrigal, Ex-Lover Spydolls * Fiona Diaz * Rebecca Mosley * Irene McNeil * Mina Janssen * Crystal Barnes * Rene Pierre * Toni Waters * Annabel Lopez * Leslie Schulz * Alexis Sutherland Friends * Tucker Holmes * Gloria Wong * Trina Goldworth Appearances Canon * Tucker's Wand I: A Gift from Kronos * Tucker's Wand V: Haley's Audition * Tucker's Wand VI: Three Days with Maggie * Clockwork Wand * Tucker's Wand VIII: Rebecca's Revenge * Tucker's Wand X: Fashion Faux Pas * Tucker's Wand XII: The Hawaiian Trip * Tucker's Wand XVI: Maggie's Clock * Tucker's Wand XVII: The Split * Tucker's Wand XIX: Match Maker * Clockwork Revenge Part 3 * Spydoll Inc: Destiny Approves * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Spydoll Inc: Twin Return * Spydoll Inc: Crazy Eagle * Spydoll Inc: First Case * Spydoll Inc: Collaring the Kitten * Spydoll Inc: Reaping the Rewards * Tucker's Wand XXX: Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes * Clockwork Crisis Parts 1, 2 and 3 * Spydoll Inc: Mannequin Time * Spydoll Inc: Smuggler's Run Non-Canon * Taking the Tuckerverse Trivia * Jamie and her sister Rebecca are physically based on fetish actress Kendra James. * When Jamie uses her wife's ring she able to fix things where as Chloe destroy things. * Jamie is easily able to use Chloe's ring. * Jamie enjoys freezing Chloe. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Spydoll Inc Category:Time-Stoppers